The Mysterious G.S. Ball - Part 4
by Pikachu1
Summary: Continued from part 3


THE MYSTERIOUS G.S. BALL

Author: Pikachu

Part #4

Chapter #19

Ash woke up from a deep sleep. He rubbed his eyes and covered his mouth when he yawned. As he looked around himself he saw Pikachu lying down on him, Ash was the first one up.

"Hey good morning Pikachu." Ash said.

"Pika!" Pikachu laughed.

Pikachu hugged Ash because it was happy that Ash was all right now!

"Rise and shine you lazy Trainers it's a new day and we can't be sleeping on such a beautiful morning!" Nurse Joy yelled. "And you young man I took the liberty of transferring the remaining Pokemon you had and guess how many you had?"

"About close to ten, I haven't sent them to Prof. Oak because his machine broke." Ash explained.

"Well you now have these Pokemon left, Pidgeot, Houou, Beiriifu and also Magumarashi and that Pikachu and Pichu." Joy replied.

"Thanks a bunch!" Ash said.

"Well don't you look pretty this morning Nurse Joy!" Brock complemented her.

"Give it a rest Brock!" Misty yelled.

"Hey I saw a man here early this morning when I woke up but I went back to sleep, and he put something on the counter with a note on it." Todd interrupted.

And Ash walked over to the counter and noticed that there was an official Neo League Badge with a note. Ash read it out loud.

"Dear Ash. This letter is to notify you that you have successfully earned your Strong Badge. You have earned it because how well you took the battle with Team Rocket and when you fixed the cave, so congratulations and good luck to you and your trainin because I know one ay that you will be a Pokemon Master! Signed???" Ash read. "Yes I got a Strong Badge!"

"Pi, Pikachu!" Pikachu jumped.

"Now we can head over to Steel City!" Brock announced.

"Well what are we waiting for let's go!" Misty shouted.

"A hm," Todd sighed, "Well Ash, Misty, Brock and Pikachu and also Pichu this is my time to leave now, I would like to say goodbye and Ash I will be at the Pokemon League watching you win!"

And they all said goodbye and went their separate ways Todd went to take outstanding photo's and Ash set off to become a Pokemon Master with his best friend Pikachu.

"Lets walk to Steel City because it isn't that far away." Brock insisted.

"Alright then come on Pikachu." Ash replied. "Lets see Steel City sounds pretty gloomy!"

"Yah it's just like the City were you caught that Muk Ash!" Misty said.

"Oh great I can't wait!" Brock sighed.

"Chaa!" Pikachu whined.

As our heroes walked on the dirt path heading to Steel City the sun was fading and the sky was getting to be dark as the hours went by.

"Wow it is really nice out tonight!" Misty said. "Just look at the Butterfree flying over us and those Beedrill sneaking up behind us… wait a second Beedrill!"

"Everyone run!" Brock yelled.

And the Beedrill chased after Ash, Pikachu, Misty and Brock and also Pichu. Pikachu and Pichu ran as fast as their tiny legs would carry them, but suddenly two of the Beedrill swooped down and grapped Pichu!

"Pichuuu!" Pichu cried.

"Pikaaa!" Pikachu yelled.

"No Pichu!" Ash shouted.

And when the two Beedrill got Pichu all of the Beedrill flew away with the Pichu!

"Come on they flew into that forest lets go in!" Brock yelled.

"Come on Pikachu lets go find Pichu." Ash said.

"Chaa!" Pikachu said sadly.

They walked and walked in search to find Pichu but they could not find Pichu and they were getting tired.

"Come on Ash we are sure that Pichu will be alright we are dead tired so let's rest!" Misty said.

"But I have to find Pichu!" Ash disagreed.

"Come on Ash we are tired and we know Pichu will be alright." Brock insisted.

"Oh alright we will rest, but Pikachu you stay here don't leave!" Ash answered.

So they all agreed to stay and they soon went to sleep. Ash could not sleep for he was too worried about Pichu. As Ash and Pikachu layed there side by side they herd a shriek, a cry and a scream, and the first things that came to Ash's and Pikachu's minds was Pichu1

"Come on Pikachu we are leaving to find Pichu!" Ash yelled.

"Chu!" Pikachu nodded its head.

And Ash and Pikachu run frantically through the forest in search to find their missing friend Pichu that was captured by a pack of Beedrill!

Chapter #20

Ash and Pikachu ran as fast as their legs could carry them through the dark and gloomy forest in order to find the missing infant Pokemon Pichu. 

"Come on Pikachu lets run faster!" Ash yelled.

"Chaa!" Pikachu cried.

Soon Ash and Pikachu came to the tree where Pichu was being tortured. 

"Pichu destroy those Beedrill with your Thunder now, and you too Pikachu!" Ash shouted.

And Pikachu and Pichu used their Thunder attacks and fried the Beedrill to they fainted!

"Good work you two now come and jump down Pichu, I'll catch you!" Ash said.

And Pichu was saved from the Beedrill. Ash, Pikachu and Pichu walked through the forest but they could not find their way back to Brock and Misty, they were lost!

"This is not good Pikachu, were lost!" Ash said.

"Pika." Pikachu sighed.

"Pi, chuu!" Pichu whined.

"Don't worry we will be out of this forest in a jiffy!" Ash laughed trying to calm the Pokemon.

So Ash his trusty Pikachu and the baby Pichu slept by a big willow tree unaware that a Pokemon up in the tree was watching them! The Pokemon was an owl type that had big eyes and was a sort and stout Pokemon. It looked down on Pikachu and was hooting and soon woke Pikachu up and soon gained its attention because it flew down right down in front of Pikachu and startled it!

"Pikaaaa!" Pikachu used its Thunder.

"Waaaaaaaah Pikachuuuu!" Ash jumped. "Why did you do that?" 

And Pichu pointed to a dark figure and the Pokemon revealed its self. Ash pulled out his Pokedex.

"Hoot-Hoot the owl Pokemon. Its huge eyes are used for analyzing and finding things in the dark and to see long distance objects. These Pokemon usually migrate in late September for they do not like the cold at all. When these Pokemon breed they build big nests so that their nests will be safe, and they also build a canopy over the bottom so it would be harder for predators to reach the chicks." Dexter said.

"Sounds interesting and now I will catch it!" Ash yelled.

"Hold that ball right in your hand!" An old lady yelled.

And Hoot-Hoot crept up beside her.

"Hey what's the big idea?" Ash demanded.

"Well that is my Pokemon isn't that right Hoot-Hoot?" The old lady replied.

"Oh well I'm sorry, hey I'm Ash Ketchum!" Ash sighed.

" Well your not a bad young man, hi I'm Martha!" Martha laughed.

"And this is Pikachu and Pichu!" Ash answered.

"Well aren't you two cute and especially that Pichu look at it, it looks so healthy, what's your secret?" Questioned Martha. 

"Oh nothing just good training and loving." Replied Ash.

"Come child for it is late and we shall go to my cabin." Martha said.

And they walked on and on but Ash was wondering about what Brock and Misty were doing if they were safe or in trouble. Pichu jumped up on Martha and smiled and licked her. It seemed to be that Pichu like her! Soon they came across a small cabin that was more like a cottage, very petite and cozy. 

"Well Pichu there sure does like you Martha." Ash said.

"Oh yes, yes it's a cutie. Now you can sleep here on the big couch alright?" Martha answered.

"Fine with me." Ash said with no hesitation.

"Would you like some hot cocoa or warm milk?" Martha asked.

"Well I wouldn't mind a hot cup of cocoa please!" Ash jumped.

"Well you sure do get excited over hot cocoa seems like you never had it before!" Martha chuckled.

"Well I haven't because I'm always walking with my friends Misty and Brock and training and competing in leagues." Ash sighed. 

"Sounds interesting, but what Pokemon League were you in last?" Martha replied.

"It would be the Jolt League." Ash answered.

And Martha came out with the hot cocoa and cookies and talked to Ash about his adventures and training till they both got sleepy.

"Boy that Pichu sure does like me." Martha laughed. "But nothing beats my Hoot-Hoot. Did I tell you how we met? Well I'll tell you. It was a long, long time ago when I was a young girl I was out camping with my parents and my brothers. My mother told me not to go off into the woods on my own or I would get lost, but again I was only a child and I didn't listen so me and my little Pokemon Pichu went off into the woods and before I knew it, I was lost! 

And then suddenly a pack of Beedrill attacked us and they took my Pichu just like they did to this one but I never saw it again. So I wept under a big tree and stayed there scared as I ever was before. It was a dark and gloomy night that was full of sounds. And soon later a big storm formed in the big dark clouds above me so I moved away from the tree and I hid myself under some boulders that formed a cave. I could hear my parents and my brothers calling me but the sounds of their voices were far way and I was in the forest very deeply. 

The Thunder started to rumble the ground beneath me and the lightning cackled above me and then there was a huge downpour of rain that left me wet throughout the night. Later on it stopped and I managed to fall asleep, but suddenly a pack of Spearow caught sight of me and tried to attack and peck me I covered myself as best as I could but they still injured me. And then out of the blue another bird swooped down and scared the Spearow away with its Fright Attack!

Guess who it was?"

"It was Hoot-Hoot!" Ash yelled.

"That is correct! And Hoot-Hoot pulled me out of that burrow and flew me too its big nest so I could sleep safely. "After that I was thinking about my Pichu and what had happened to it. All I did that night was that I tried and tried to cry myself to sleep but I missed Pichu, that's why I like your Pichu so much! The next day I was tired and hungry, but I was set on finding my family but I was not successful, for two months! When I finally found my family I was so happy but is was sad in a way too because I wouldn't be alone with Hoot-Hoot anymore, and my family said they found Pichu and I was shocked because Pichu wasen't going to make it because the pack of Beedrill tortured and abused it." Martha cried.

"Pikaa!" Cried Pikachu.

"Pichuu!" Pichu whined.

"How sad I know that if something happened to Pikachu and it didn't make it I would be heart broken and if that happened to any of my Pokemon it would be the same way." Ash said.

"And no Pichu did not make it sadly, sniff. But I am all right now that was 65 years ago and now I have my Hoot-Hoot by my side and it will always be by my side and we will always be beat friends! Won't we Hoot-Hoot?" Martha laughed.

"Oooo, oooo!" Hoot-Hoot said yes.

"Well its late so we better got to sleep now I'm sure you need your rest Ash you have a world of Pokemon to attend to in the morning." Martha said.

"All right then goodnight Martha!" Ash replied.

Ash had some problems sleeping that night because he was worried about his friends Brock and Misty but mostly he was worried about Misty! And soon he fell asleep.

Chapter #21

Ash woke up that morning and was delighted by the smell of Martha cooking breakfast.

"That smells great Martha what yah cookin" Ash asked.

"Well its just Bacon and eggs, but to me it sounds like you've never tasted it before!" Answered Martha.

"Pika, pika!" Pikachu smelled the great aroma of fresh food.

"Well the same goes with Pikachu, and do you want to know something? Well Pichu this morning woke up bright and early and helped me cook breakfast, didn't you Pichu?" Marth said full with joy.

And they all sat down to breakfast and ate their food. And Ash was thinking hard about Pichu.

"Well that Pichu sure does make Martha happy, well aside from Hoot-Hoot." Ash said to himself. "And by the way were is Hoot-Hoot?"

"Ohh it doesn't stay and live with me it stays in the forest and helps me find lost people that have lost their way from family or friends!" Martha said.

"Well that's nice, so Hoot-Hoot is like the forests ranger!" Ash laughed.

"Yah you could say that, and are you enjoying your meal?" Martha asked.

"Pika!" Pikachu said with its mouth full with food.

"Oh yes I am I just haven't had a home cooked meal for a long time." Ash said.

A little while after breakfast.

"Hey Pikachu come here for a second. "Ash whispered. "Well how would you feel if we gave Martha Pichu, because it makes her so happy."

Pikachu slopped its head down and thought to itself, and then soon Pikachu raised its head.

"Pika, pii. Chu ahh pika!" Pikachu agreed.

"So it is ok with you and you would like to see it help Martha around her house and be a great friend, that's great!" Ash cheered.

"Well Ash you better scoot along and find your friends because they are waiting for you!" Martha announced.

"Ok and thank- you Martha for being so generous and helping me and now I would like to give you something." Ash said.

And Pikachu walked Pichu over to Martha and said its goodbyes.

"What is this Ash?" Martha said puzzled. 

"Well I know that Pichu makes you so happy so I am giving it to you?" Replied Ash.

"I don't know what to say. I am just speechless, thank-you so much Ash this means a lot to me, like I mean a lot thank-you!" Martha cried.

And Martha gave Ash and big warm hug!

"And here is something for you Ash the Giving Badge for being so generous and yes I know that we did not battle but deep in my heart I know that you would of won the duel anyway. You have a gift Ash, you really do and I admire it and Ash you will be the worlds greatest Pokemon Master but I don't know if I will be alive to hear that you are but I already know, because in my eyes you already and always will be one. Well good bye Ash and good luck!" Martha rewarded Ash.

"Thank-you Martha and goodbye and see yah around Pichu!" Ash said running off to find his friends.

Ash and Pikachu walked through the forest in search to find Brock and Misty, they both frantically called out for Misty and Brock. Later on they just weren't hearing their echo anymore it was the sound of Misty and Brock calling Ash!

"Misty, Brock where are you two?" Ash yelled.

"Chaaa!" Pikachu also yelled.

And Misty yelled back at him.

"Just follow the sounds of our voices Ash!" Misty screamed.

"Ok Pikachu follow the sound." Ash said.

Pikachu ran and went the way it thought the sound was coming from and Ash lead right behind Pikachu and soon they came to Misty and Brock.

"Ash why did you take off?" Brock yelled.

"Because I never leave my Pokemon unsafe." Ash cried.

"Give him a break Brock you would do the same thing and so would I" Misty said.

"Thanks Misty and by the way I got a Giving Badge so that means I only need five more Badges!" Ash laughed.

"Only five huh? And I would like to know where is Pichu?" Misty asked.

"Well I gave Pichu to this nice old lady that helped me out when me and Pikachu got lost in the forest, because Pichu really liked her and… well I'll tell yah later because it's a long story." Ash replied.

"Well lets talk about it on the way we have to head to Steel City because I happened to have a brochure for the City and they are having a Spectacle of Lights Festival tonight so If we leave now we could be there right before it starts!" Brock insisted.

And so our heroes journey off to Steel City and leave the forest and some advantages for Brock are right up the road what could it be a new breeding technique, or a Pokemon but we all know that Brock wants it to be a girl!

Chapter #22

As our heroes walked down the path to Steel City they noticed some noises in the bushes on the curb beside them and then suddenly a figure appeared! It was a Pokemon!

"Ahh what's that?" Ash said pulling out his Pokedex.

"Gomazu the elephant Pokemon.This Pokemon is the un evolved form of Donphan. This Pokemon is very timid and cute. This Pokemon is endangered but Scientists are striving to save them, no further data recorded." Dexter said.

"This would be good for my rock type Pokemon, Onix Bind it now!" Brock yelled.

"But I wanted it." Ash sighed.

"You have enough Pokemon for now!" Misty yelled.

And Onix coiled its rock hard body around Gomazu and squeezed it. Gomazu reacted quickly and used its Harden attack.

And Ash pulled out his Pokedex again.

"Gomazu's Harden attack. When Gomazu uses this attack it is almost physically impossible to hurt the enemy Pokemon Gomazu, so Gomazu's Harden is very powerful." Dexter said.

"Brock you better do something else because it's Harden is to powerful!" Misty yelled.

"Alright then Onix use your Rage now!" Brock commanded.

And Gomazu used another attack it used its Earthquake and that is super effective against Onix!

"No Onix, alright then return, Goldbat come out!" Brock said. "Now Goldbat use your Mega Drain now!" 

And Gomazu was knocked out because Goldbat's Mega Drain was super effective!

"Alright then Ultra Ball catch that Pokemon!" Brock yelled.

The Ultra Ball wobbled around but soon it was a catch!

"Wait don't do my modo or my pose please?" Ash begged.

But Brock did it anyway!

"Did you have to Brock?" Ash sighed.

"Pika!" Pikachu laughed.

"Well I like it!" Misty said.

"You would because you like Ash ohhhh!" Brock sassed.

And Misty pulled the big anime mallet out of god knows where and hit Brock over the head!

"Hey what else do you have in your shirt Misty?" Ash asked.

"You better shut up if you don't want a bonk on the head, and since when did you turn into a pervert?" Misty yelled.

"Alright lets go Pikachu!" Ash laughed.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu jumped up on Ash.

And they ran down the road with Misty chasing them!

They soon came to the edge of Steel City and it was just dusk and they could all see the city lights starting to come on.

"Oh it's beautiful!" Misty said.

"Pika." Pikachu agreed.

"I bet there is a lot of girls here!" Brock fantasized.

"Yah you wish." Misty sassed. 

"Well what are we waiting let's go!" Ash yelled.

"Pikaa!" Pikachu shouted.

And our heroes walked into Steel City and when they entered the City people were dancing and singing and celebrating on the streets just waiting for the Spectacle of Lights to come.

They entered a store for Pokemon Trainers.

"Misty why are you coming in here?" Ash asked.

"Well I need some devolution Spray." Misty answered.

"What in gods name is that?" Ash asked puzzled.

"Well I herd that it was used for devolving Pokemon and it costs a bit." Brock replied.

"Oh cool I've gotta get me some of them." Ash said.

"Well I want to get some of this stuff because I am very bored of not having Togepi, I miss it." Misty cried.

Misty bought the Devolution Spray and went outside of the store.

"Well come on out Togechikku." Misty said.

"This will be interesting to see." Brock told Ash.

Misty gently sprayed the substance on Togechikku, and soon it devolved into Togepi.

"Toge?" Togepi said puzzled.

And Togepi looked at Misty and smiled.

"Togepii!" Togepi laughed.

"Oh Togepi your back!" Misty cried.

"Pi, pi, pi!" Pikachu greeted Togepi.

"Oh please not this again we have to find Togepi when it gets lost and we get frieked out by a ghost but it is actually Jigglypuff!" Ash sighed.

"Oh come on Ash Togepi is just a baby!" Brock said.

"Yah leave Togepi alone." Misty yelled.

After they were done arguing they sat down on a patio that had a view of the streets so they could see the floats pass by and they sat down to dine alfresco. 

"This is a nice place to eat because we have a good view." Ash said.

"Yah it is, now Togepi try some fish." Misty replied.

And Togepi gobbled it down and enjoyed it.

"Hey Ash look Brock is looking up the waitresses skirt!" Misty yelled.

"What a pervert." Ash sassed.

"Chu,uuuu!" Pikachu laughed.

But Brock was not paying the least bit of attention to Ash or Misty. And then after they were done Ash got up and asked Misty to dance.

"Will you dance with me Misty?" Ash asked.

Misty didn't say anything she just took Ash's hand and danced with him, and looked into his eyes. And Pikachu and Togepi danced too, and Brock danced with the waitress of course.

"I want to thank you Ash for asking me to dance, because I don't get much people that ask me to dance." Misty said.

"Oh no swet what's a friend for?" Ash replied.

And then the music stopped and the lights started to fade, then three figures appeared on the stage on the building.

"Ha ha you dumb Pokemon Trainers prepare to hand over your Pokemon!" Jesse said.

"It's Team Rocket!" Ash shouted.

"Chu!" Pikachu growled.

"They just had to interrupt well then if they want to play that way they can, ok then Misty calls out Dratini!" Misty sassed.

"Oh please don't hurt us, now do as we say and hand over your Pokemon or the show will not go on!" James yelled.

And Ash took a microphone and yelled to the Trainers and visitors!

"Don't listen to them now take out all of your Pokemon and fight them!" Ash yelled.

And the people did what Ash said, and soon there was alotof Pokemon on the streets of Steel City that were ready to fight!

"Ok Dratini use your Wrap now!" Misty shouted.

"Oug, oug!" Dratini growled and used its Wrap on Team Rocket.

"Ok you are going to pay for that you young twirp, Meowth scratch us out of here!" Jesse cried.

"A can't my paws are too tied up!" Meowth replied.

"Ok Dratini now use your Slam!" Misty commanded.

And Dratini threw itself on Team Rocket and injured them!

"Well if that is not enough use your Hyper Beam now!" Misty screamed.

"Well this is it Jesse we better prepare to blast off again!" James cried.

"Alright lets hold on like we usually do grab hands!" Jesse shouted.

"But I have no hands!" Meowth cried but was interrupted because the Hyper Beam hit before it could finish!

"Looks like Team Rocket, is blasting off again!" Team Rocket yelled.

"Well that takes good care of them, good work Dratini now return!" Misty said.

And all of the people carried on with what they were doing.

"Here Ash a token of my appreciation." Misty said kissing Ash's cheek.

"And Brock don't you dare say anything!" Ash blushed.

"Well, well, well look who's blushing!" Brock sassed.

"Shut up Brock it was only a friendly kiss!" Misty screamed.

"Yah whatever it was only a little friendly kiss." Ash told himself over and over.

The look on Ash's face after Misty kissed him looked like he liked it. Later on the lights again turned off and music came on and the song was "Beautiful Stranger" and then out of nowhere the floats appeared with tons of shinning lights attached to them!

"Ahh this is great how do you like Pikachu?" Ash asked.

"Chu!" Pikachu said with a twinkle in its eye.

"Come on everybody get up and dance!" The M.C. of the festival yelled out.

And soon to see people were on the streets dancing to the music and the Pokemon were dancing too!

"Toge, toge, prii!" Togepi laughed while dancing with Pikachu.

Everyone was enjoying themselves especially Ash and Misty because they were dancing together throughout the night! And then out of nowhere Jigglypuff appeared!

"I have a bad feeling about this!" Ash said.

"Chaa!" Pikachu whined.

And soon Jigglypuff started to sing and put everyone to sleep and they didn't wake up till dawn.


End file.
